Feryn
Feryn Ferr-ryn is a main character of Whitefall, and she is the first daughter of Atarith and Delesi and their second child. Background Feryn was born and raised in Highmere as the second child and first daughter of Atarith and Delesi. Feryn has a older brother Lykseth, and half brother Echon, a younger brother Ashkil, and younger sister Kaily, making her the middle child. She has grown very close to her half brother and her younger sister. She was raised to live a formal life and rule a state as a Lady, however after a proposal was given to her, her father rejected it for unknown reasons, and since then Feryn grew bitter and rejected the idea to be married to someone for the sole purpose of wealth and status. While Feryn was raised to act like a proper Lady, she has grown distant to what she learned and acts her own way and doesn't let anyone tell her what to do and she makes her own choices. Personality Feryn is very stubborn and believes strongly in what she thinks is right, but that doesn't always make her right. Her sassy and sarcastic attitude has helped her through rough times and she can be rather impulsive. She has a short patience when it comes to other people and she doesn't easily forgive those who wronged her and she can be rather cynical. Without a direct and clear answer she will think the worst of people.But because of growing up as the oldest of the youngest siblings, she grew distant and cold and sometimes wish to be alone when in deep thoughts. However she cares a great deal about her family, and shows a soft and gentle side to them, especially Echon and Kaily, while showing more dominant behavior towards Ashkil and playfull teasing to her older brother Lykseth. She won't hesitate to stand up to those she cares about and her believes. Appearance Human Form Feryn is average with rather large shoulders and a firm body type. She has long black hair with two white stripes. She is dressed in a silver tunic with opening with double layers, rimmed with dull light blue. She has a white undershirt, and dark blue pants and regular boots. She has armbraces on both of her forearms, and rope tied around her arms. She has a belt around her midst where she sometimes put bags on for carrying. Her eyes are bright blue in color. Wolf Form Feryn is rather large and bulky in her wolf form, which is just a bit shorter than her human form. She has a silver pelt with white markings from her muzzle, down her throat, belly and underside of tail, as well as all four legs, as well as a white patch of fur on the base of the neck. She has white dots over her eyes and inner ear color is the same. She has a black marking from the nose to the tail tip, She is rimmed with blue markings going under her eyes and alongside her back to the middle, with the same markings on her legs with the white. Her fur is rough and long, and her tail is pointed and flexible, and her eyes are bright blue. Special Abilities Feryn is shown in a spoiler to use an ice -root like spike to strike her target. They seemingly are able to appear out of any surface, even grass and can either be liquidfied or solid based on Feryn's wish. Quotes To be added Trivia * Feryn's first design was more dull in colors, in 2014 this was changed to almost black. * Feryn's earlier name were Lyng and Feryn. * Feryn was originally remake of an older character, but later she was changed enough and became her own character.